All About Us
by Jay Li Matsuda
Summary: Kurt doesn't think he has any Rhythm so he pushes himself to learn the dance moves for Regionals. Blaine thinks differently and tries to prove it to him. AU Blaine and Kurt never got together


**Hello everyone! Let me just say this is my very first fic so please go easy on me! I do look forward to what yall have to say about my writing and I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or there are errors.**

**I take full responsibility for any error(s) you may find. But I hope you enjoy this and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**The song in here is called** _All About Us_ **by** _He Is We._ **I don't own nada but a girl can dream right?**

* * *

**_All About Us_**

The room was lit with a dim light. There was no sound with the exception of the music playing and heavy breathing coming from the man who was dancing in the middle of the room.

"Come on Kurt. You have to get this move right." He said to himself in frustration.

"Kurt?" Came a voice from behind said man.

Kurt jumped around in surprise to come face to face with Blaine Anderson.

"Oh my god, Blaine you scared me!" Kurt exclaimed with his face reddening in embarrassment for being scared of Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I guess you were too distracted to notice me walk in. What are doing here at this time?"

"I-I'm getting the moves for R-regionals confused." Kurt said, silently cursing himself for being nervous around Blaine. " I thought I'd try practicing them."

Kurt's had a crush on Blaine since the beginning of the year when Blaine first transferred here. Yeah, they were really good friends but Kurt couldn't help wanting to become more. But Kurt was too scared of rejection.

He knew Blaine was gay. He told everyone on his first day of Glee club when he first joined. He wanted to know if they'd have any problems with him but of course they didn't. After all, no one had a problem with Kurt.

Ever since then, Blaine and Kurt helped one another when the other when needed it. Kurt had someone to talk to about being gay and so did Blaine.

"Are you having trouble remembering the steps or you don't know how to do the move?" Blaine said bringing Kurt out of his reminiscing

"I don't know how to move to it correctly. If you haven't noticed Blaine, I don't have much rhythm" he said with a shy smile.

"That's not true! I think you have the best rhythm than anyone else in the club!"

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Fine. If you don't believe it, I'll show you." Blaine said walking towards Kurt.

He grabbed Kurt's hands and placed them around his neck and placed his on Kurt's waist and pressed play to the radio to begin the song.

Soon the room was filled the opening notes to "All About Us"

"W-w-what are you doing?" Kurt said, hoping the blush on his face wasn't noticeable.

"Proving to you that you have perfect rhythm and I'm not just trying to be nice." Blaine than twirled Kurt around so his back was against Blaine's chest. "Now you're gonna move your hips like this."

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_  
_I'll spin you around won't let you fall down_  
_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_  
_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

As the song goes on, Blaine moves Kurt's hips in tempo with the song. And then suddenly he puts his lips to Kurt's ear and starts to sing the lyrics into his ear.

_The room's hush, hush and now's our moment._  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_We're doing this right._

He twirls Kurt back around to face him. Kurt can feel his face is getting hot and he can just picture himself as red as a tomato.

"You're so beautiful…" Blaine murmured as he stares straight into Kurt's eyes. "Your eyes are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen that I can just stare at them all day."

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all_  
_About uh, uh, us_  
_And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all about us_

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered with his eyes closed breathing in Blaine's scent of his cologne and coffee. "Why were you here at this time?"

Blaine hesitated before answering. "I was looking for you. Finn told me you'd be here so I came to talk to you." He then took a large breath before he explained.

"Kurt, I've wanted to tell you this since you and I have become friends… actually since I first saw you! You looked amazing and I didn't understand how people didn't understand you and your personality. And I just didn't know how to tell you how much I enjoy listening to your witty and sarcastic comments. Or how much of a big heart you have, even when you pick on Rachel cause of her clothes, you love her regardless. Or how you care for everyone, even those who bullied you. It shows what kind of person you are…" Blaine started to ramble and Kurt found it adorable "…And I know I talk about having to have courage and facing your fear but with you, it's easier said than done. I always chicken out to tell you I love you and you deserve someone so much better. Someone who isn't a coward and afraid to tell you he loves you-"

Kurt silenced Blaine with his lips. As soon as theirs lips toughed, electricity went coursing through their body. Soon they started to move their lips together as one. It felt so good and so sweet for a first kiss. It was nowhere near as awkward as people say your first kiss would be.

"I love you too." Kurt said once they pulled apart "And you are not a coward Blaine! Because of you I was able to face my bullies. So never call yourself a coward because you are anything but that."

"Thanks Kurt."

"Can you sing to me Blaine?"

"Anything for you."

While Blaine began to sing the next verse, Kurt snuggled up to his chest and closed his eyes.

Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
Don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?

Kurt than took over the feminine voice and started to sing the opening of the chorus.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all_  
_About uh, uh, us_  
_And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all about us_

Looking straight into each other's eyes they knew what the other one was thinking. Soon they were dancing to the music and moved with perfect rhythm.

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song (Kurt)_  
_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it (Blaine)_  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? (Kurt)_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song (Blaine)_  
_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it (Kurt)_  
_Do you hear that love? (Kurt)Do you hear that love? (Blaine)_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song (Kurt)_  
_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it (Blaine)_  
_Do you hear that love? (Kurt) Do you hear that love? (Together)_

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all_  
_About uh, uh, us_  
_And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all about us_

On the last note, Blaine dipped Kurt and their faces were an inch a part.

"I told you, you had rhythm. You just needed a little help getting it out of you. You're gonna do great during Regionals." Blaine said with a smile.

"And it's all thanks to you. Maybe we should sing that song together at Nationals. But you know Rachel. She'll probably be upset that she and Finn didn't get to do a duet together." Kurt said rolling his eyes but having a fond smile on his face.

Blaine chuckled to that, "I love you, you know that?"

Suddenly, Kurt had a smile that could light up a whole room. And that was one of the things Blaine loved the most about him

"I do and I love you too."

* * *

**The End**

**Hope yall liked it and it wasn't too bad for a first story fanfic.**

**I would love to hear what yall have to say for it.**

**Until next time**

**-Jay Li Matsuda**


End file.
